


so we meet again

by clickymonster



Series: nonbinary Lucas [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, VDS, minor descriptions of smut, nonbinary lucas, van der stoffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: this is part two of my work for nonbinary Lucas as a continuation of my fic "fancy meeting you here"
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: nonbinary Lucas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183346
Kudos: 15





	so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got some comments asking me to continue my nonbinary Lucas head cannon so I am here to deliver! I hope you guys like it :)

It had been one week since Lucas had seen Jens. 

Jens  _ who may just be the best kisser in the whole damn world  _ Stoffels who cupped their face with the care used when handling delicate glass work and who had left fingerprint shaped bruises on their hips. The one who licked into Lucas's mouth in a manner that can only be described as sinful while whispering dirty promises of the night ahead, making Lucas go weak in the knees. The one who pressed Lucas into his mattress and licked and kissed every part of Lucas's body until they were panting. The night ended with sloppy kisses, fervent moans, and languid wandering hands. 

It had also been one week since Jens Stoffels said the simple words, "I left my number in your phone, text me sometime," basically putting Lucas in one of their least favourite positions: the position of telling a hopeful hookup that they don't do relationships. 

Relationships were too complicated, so Lucas avoided them at all costs. Once they figured out their gender, after many years of struggling, they ended up transitioning while in a relationship which soon ended. Apparently, the whole dating of a trans person was too confusing or too weird, or they were too weird. So, Lucas broke it off with that boyfriend and finished transitioning on their own, feeling great about themself finally. But, when your gender is something that people don’t understand, they tend to ignore you, and say some not nice things. So, when Lucas normally dropped the ‘I’m nonbinary’ bomb, people tended to run, now Lucas gets the jump by establishing the distance early. And it was normally okay. 

However, it had been one week since Lucas had seen Jens and they haven’t been able to think about anything else since. Normally Lucas can move on pretty quick but something about this breathtaking boy had them in trouble. All they could think about was Jens’s lips, Jens’s tongue, his chest, his thighs quivering as he fucked Lucas good and slow-

“YO, Luc!” Kes shouted at them from over the hill. Kes jogged towards them, skateboard tucked under his arm. “It’s about time bro.”

“Sorry, class ran late.” Lucas shrugged and tossed his school bag in the ever-growing pile of their friends’ belongings. Kes snorted as Lucas slid off their jacket and grabbed the spare board underneath all the bags. 

“Yeah right, you were totally daydreaming about that hunk from the bar,” Kes said, “just grow a pair and call the dude so you can get laid again. I don’t like having you this grumpy.” Lucas flipped him off. 

“Hey there, no need to be mean!” Kes laughed as Lucas skated away. “I gotta say, I’m really vibing with the shirt.” 

Lucas smiled. “Me too.” Kes was referring to the black mesh t-shirt that Lucas wore constantly, they liked that it showed off their top surgery scars, it was almost like a badge of honour. 

“Has hottie texted you yet?” Kes exclaimed. 

“Nope,” Lucas popped the ‘p’, “I think he wants me to make the first move which I get but I can’t do that.” 

“Maybe give him a chance? It sure doesn’t sound like he was looking to get married or anything so you should be ok,” Kes pointed out. 

“Yes but -”

“No buts dude. He seemed chill with the trans thing, you guys had good sex, and you won’t stop brooding. Text him.” 

“I’ll think about it?”

Kes rolled his eyes and looked over at Lucas who gave him a sheepish grin. Lucas pumped their legs to get a good speed on their board and skate along the park pathway. They look at their reflection gliding on the surface of the water and feel the breeze tousle their curls. They faintly hear Kes behind them yelling to wait but they continue to skate forward, letting out a soft sigh. Lucas hums a tune under their breath as they take in the warmth from the sun pricking at their arms. Lucas closed their eyes, spring truly was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t.

One moment Lucas is standing on their skateboard and the next they are rolling off the pavement onto the grass to avoid the other people on the trail. They feel the asphalt dig into their palms and they wince. They hear shouting and roll their eyes as they brush pebbles of their jeans. 

Footsteps approach Lucas on the grass and he hears a familiar voice apologizing profusely. They look up and let out a small noise of disappointment. “Sander,” Lucas whines. Sander chuckles and sticks out his hand to help Lucas out. Lucas looks up to see Sander teasingly wiggling his fingers, his bleached hair shrouded by the sun’s glare. Sander heaves them to their feet. 

“Lucas, I am terribly sorry,” Sander begins but Lucas cuts him off with a look and a small smirk. 

“Shut up,” He huffs, amused, “we both know that isn’t true.”

“I am!” Sander laughs and yells as Lucas reaches out to swat at his arm. Lucas giggles and goes to try and mess up Sander’s hair earning a girlish scream erupt from their friend’s mouth. “Luc, don’t you dare!”

“Jesus, San, stop squirming you can fix your hair after,” a smaller voice states from behind them. Lucas turns around to see a boy with brown curls similar to his own and wide brown eyes. He lets Sander go and mutters a quiet ‘sorry.’

“Lucas, this is my boyfriend Robbe. Robbe this is Lucas we’re at the academy together.” Sander gestures between the three of them and Robbe lets out a pleasant laugh before sticking out his hand to meet Lucas’s halfway. 

“Hey, I’ve heard so much about you,” Lucas smiled. 

“Oh god, I know you probably have,” Robbe flushes and shoves Sander who makes a noise of protest. “This one won’t shut up about me, it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s really cute don’t worry,” Lucas reassures Robbe who shakes his head with a smile. Sander wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and Robbe leans into his side. Sander whispers something in Robbe’s ear that makes him give Sander a surprised look. 

“Robbe,” Sander starts before turning to Lucas and flashing them a smirk. “This is the Lucas that your friend and I were talking about.”

Robbe gasped and smiled. “Wait, really?” He turned to look at Lucas and gave them a friendly gaze. “Just so I’m sure, your pronouns are they and them right?” Lucas smiles and nods their head. Robbe breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank god, because when Jens was talking about you he mentioned that but I wanted to double check so I didn’t mess up an-”

“Hold on,” Lucas held up a hand to stop Robbe from continuing. “You know Jens?”

“Yeah! He’s my best friend.” Robbe exclaimed. “From what I heard, you guys had a pretty good night.” Robbe’s face flushes a soft shade of pink as Sander places a delicate kiss below his jaw. “You should seriously text him though. I think he wants you to make the first move because he’s all nervous and he will not stop talking about you.”

Lucas shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. Sander gives them a knowing glance and places a soft hand on Robbe’s shoulder signaling his boyfriend to stop rambling. Lucas can’t help the sigh of relief when Robbe’s phone begins to ring and he looks up apologetically at the pair. “It’s my mama, sorry, I have to take it.” Sander kisses him quickly before Robbe swipes, answering his phone and murmuring a small ‘hey mama’ and walking away. 

“So,” Sander begins after watching his boyfriend walk towards a nearby cluster of trees, “are you going to text him or are you still on the no romance hiatus?”

“Sander don’t.”

“I’m just saying, text him. You guys had fun, you seem to like him, I can tell.” Sander shoves his hands in his pockets and glances as Robbe hangs up his call. “Text him, you can give it a try or just tell him how you feel about the whole relationship thing, it's better than leaving him hanging.” Robbe joins Sander’s side again. “Everything okay with Mama baby?”

“Yeah she was just calling to see when we were visiting this weekend.” Robbe gives him a loving smile. “We gotta go or we’re gonna miss the movie.” Robbe turns to Lucas and gives them a quick hug. “It was really nice meeting you Lucas!” Before the pair walks away Sander mouths to Lucas ‘text him’ before waving and walking in the other direction. 

Lucas bites their lip and grips their phone in their pocket before they hear Kes calling their name to return to the skate park. Yeah, they would think about it. 

****

_ “Jens,” _ Lucas moans as Jens scrapes his teeth down their collarbone with a sharp snap of his hips, sending a shock of pleasure through Lucas’s body. Lucas grabs Jens’s face with their hands and pulls him into a dirty kiss, slotting their lips together and running their tongue against the ridges of Jens’s mouth, sucking his tongue between their lips, gently closing their teeth around his bottom lip. Jens’s hips falter as he lets out a groan. 

“Fuck, I forgot how good of a kisser you are,” Jens gasps and Lucas hums. 

“Keep going, m’close,” Lucas replies breathily. Jens leans down and reconnects their lips together and resumes thrusting into Lucas as Lucas tilts their head back in bliss, a bead of sweat rolling down their bare chest. Lucas lets out a choked gasp as Jens reaches between them to touch Lucas, rubbing them in time with his thrusts. Lucas feels the wave of an orgasm threatening to break and on a particularly hard thrust, Lucas shouts and feels the pleasure coursing through their body as they arch their back and tremble with the aftershocks. Jens comes a moment later and collapses on top of them, breathing heavily. 

“Shit.” They hear Jens mumble into the side of their neck. Lucas laughs softly and cards their fingers through his dark curls, tugging at them so they can bring their lips together. They kiss sloppily for a moment before Jens carefully pulls out and tosses the condom into the garbage beside his bed. 

When he lies back down, Lucas curls into his side and rests their head on his chest. They listen to how Jens’s heartbeat slows down to a steady rhythm and they feel his hand softly running up and down their back. 

“Can I ask you something?” They hear Jens ask quietly. Lucas nods. “How come you waited a week to text me.”

Lucas purses their lips and moves so their chin is resting on Jen’s torso. “Promise you won’t judge?” Jens holds up his hand in a swear. Lucas lets out a breath. “My first boyfriend was kind of a jerk when I transitioned in our relationship so I just avoid relationships like the plague because a lot of people don’t really understand the whole nonbinary thing.” Jens looks at them with kind eyes. “And I was a little scared. I like you, and I’m not good at this.”

“Luc,” Jens starts but Lucas doesn’t let him finish. 

“I don’t want to mess anything up so I didn’t text you. If we didn’t continue this, there wouldn’t be anything for me to mess up.” They bite their lip, hesitant to meet Jens’s eyes. They feel Jens stroke the back of his hand down their cheek and tilt their head up to look him in their eyes. 

“Luc,” Jens says, “first of all, whoever he was he was a huge asshole and it’s a good thing you dumped him.” Lucas feels the corners of their mouth turn up into a small smile. “Second of all, I’m pretty sure that you’re aware of this, but the whole nonbinary thing isn’t a big deal. Like, at all. I mean, I don’t know a lot about what that means but I’m still gonna respect the hell out of you because I think you’re great.” Jens presses a kiss against the corner of Lucas’s mouth. 

“Is there a third of all?” Lucas murmurs 

Jens breaths out a chuckle. “Third of all, I suck at relationships too. I mean, my last two girlfriends were a mess and I haven’t been with anyone like you before.”

“Someone weird?”

“Shut up,” Jens cups their face. “Not weird, different. I like you too and I haven’t liked anyone in a really long time and it scares me and on top of that, you make me incredibly nervous.”

“I make you nervous?” Lucas exclaims. “Have you seen yourself? You’re like sex on freakishly long legs!”

“Luc! I’m trying to be serious!”

“I’m sorry. Continue.”

“Anyways,” Jens continues, “I suck at this stuff too but I really like you and I want to keep seeing you.”

Lucas flushes and leans in close to Jens’s face so they can feel his breath fan over their lips. They look up at kind, brown eyes through their eyelashes. “I really like you too.” They confess. 

“Okay, that’s good.” Jens giggles. “Then can we be stupid together? We can go slow, or slower, I mean we have sprinted way past third base so.” Lucas lets out a loud laugh at that and feels the flush return to their cheeks. 

Lucas leans in and presses their lips to Jens’s. They close their eyes and take a moment to get lost in the feeling of their lips slotting together and the soft caress of Jens’s tongue. Jens hums and pulls them in closer by their waist. Lucas reaches up to grab the back of Jens’s head to keep him close. 

Jens pulls away first and hums. “I assume that’s a yes?”

“Yeah,” Lucas whispers. “Let’s try.”

Jens smiles and presses their lips together again. Lucas swings a leg over Jen’s lap so they are straddling them, cupping his face and kissing him and kissing him and kissing him until their lips feel sore and they feel heat pooling in their belly. The kiss begins to turn sloppy, a reminder of the events that previously transpired and a hint of perhaps what was to come next. Jens grips their hips and moves his face away to press wet, open mouthed kisses down the line of Lucas’s neck leaving them panting.

“Round two?” Jens breathes across their collarbone. Lucas grins wickedly and lets Jens flip them over in bed, pressing his weight onto them. They both laugh before continuing to kiss, hands wandering, breaths getting heavier. 

Yeah, Lucas thought as Jens languidly moves his hands over their thighs to spread their legs, this boy was worth trying for. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
